


Will of the Force

by pythaglorious



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythaglorious/pseuds/pythaglorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole universe fell into place around them. There was everything and nothing all at once. They ceased being Anakin and Obi-Wan. They ceased being Padawan and Master. They ceased being two and they transformed into one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will of the Force

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:08 am and i have school tomorrow but honestly i don't even care i had to get some obikin out of my system.
> 
> this is dedicated to all the members of the obikinsquad on tumblr ;-) love you guys

Anakin was doubled over, catching his breath before rising  once more and positioning himself on the training mat opposite his master. Obi-Wan had beaten him three times already and they had only been sparring for three rounds. Anakin was determined to win at least once.  

He and Obi-Wan were alone in the training room, squeezing in some final sparring before bed. Obi-Wan insisted Anakin should find more time to focus on his technique. His instincts were impeccable, but he could be more refined.

“Alright, Anakin. Are you ready?” Obi-Wan spoke through his own labored breaths. They had only been sparring for a few minutes, but it had been a long day and  they both were a bit worn out.

When Anakin nodded, Obi-Wan positioned himself to begin, lightsaber at the ready. Anakin  waited a moment and lunged forward. Obi-Wan dodged his first few strikes with ease. Anakin noted how beautiful his master looked whenever they sparred. He moved with such grace, his emotions perfectly in control, never striking from a place of anger or passion, but from a place of serenity. Just the opposite of Anakin. Perhaps that was why they made such a remarkable team. Kenobi and Skywalker. They brought balance to each other. The fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

The harder Anakin tried to gain the upper hand, the easier it seemed for Obi-Wan to dodge his blows. Obi-Wan knew him much too well. They had been fighting together for as long as Anakin could hold his saber. Obi-Wan knew all of Anakin’s tricks. Could predict his every move. There was only one way to win this. Anakin would have to play dirty.

He let himself struggle with Obi-Wan for a few more minutes, lunging to strike and dodging Obi-Wan’s blows. Finally, he jutted his foot out just enough to compromise Obi-Wan’s balance. Not even a millisecond later, this decision came back to bite him in the butt. As Obi-Wan fell, he grabbed the front of Anakin’s tunic, dragging the other down with him. Anakin figured he probably deserved it. He landed atop his master with a thud, hands on either side of Obi-Wan, pinning him under himself. Their lightsabers lay abandoned on the floor, and Anakin suddenly felt his stomach twist violently. They were both silent for a moment, breathing heavy.

Obi-Wan fixed Anakin with an intense gaze that he can’t quite decipher. “You’re getting better at this, my Padawan.”

The term “padawan” made Anakin’s heart flutter in way Obi-Wan would probably deem “completely illogical.”

Anakin couldn’t find it in himself to care. Not with the way his master looked pinned underneath him. His eyes were dark in the room’s dim lighting. He looked just as desperate as Anakin felt. Just as hopeful. Just as confused. He looked beautiful. The room was much too still for Anakin’s liking, yet electrified beyond belief.

Something inside of Anakin broke, and he thought _“fuck it,”_ before he closed this gap between his lips and Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan only halted for a millisecond before kissing back. With Obi-Wan’s mouth moving in perfect sync with his, everything made sense. The whole universe fell into place around them. There was everything and nothing all at once. They ceased being Anakin and Obi-Wan. They ceased being Padawan and Master. T ceased being two and they transformed into one

 _‘This is it,’_ Anakin thought, _‘this is the will of the Force.’_

It had to be. Nothing else could feel this good. Nothing else could feel this _right._  Every muscle in his body was screaming _yes_ as Obi-Wan opened his mouth to Anakin’s prying tongue and  the kiss went from hesitant and gentle to ferocious and hungry. It was as if every moment in their lives had been leading up to this. It had been so obvious. This was inevitable. Fighting alongside Obi-Wan was no where near comparable to having the man pinned to the ground, kissing him senseless.

 _‘I’m kissing him,’_ Anakin realized, _‘and he’s kissing me back.’_

Anakin felt himself smile into Obi-Wan’s lips as his master’s hands slid from his sides to around Anakin’s waist, pulling him closer. Anakin’s tongue explored every crevice in Obi-Wan’s mouth, every corner that had been kept from him all these years. They moved against each other, faster and faster, each breath more vicious than the last, until suddenly, Obi-Wan shifted and turned so that Anakin was underneath him. Completely at his mercy. The thought sent obscene shivers down Anakin’s spine.

Obi-Wan pulled away for a moment, a smile playing upon his lips. “My, my, Padawan,” he said, barely loud enough for Anakin to hear.

“Master,” the other began, looking into his master’s eyes before being cut off once more ,Obi-Wan’s lips finding his own once more. They moved together with the ease of two people who had known each other for entirely too long, but never long enough. Nothing could be long enough. Not with Obi-Wan involved.They gained momentum each second they stayed glued together. Anakin wished he could remain like this for all eternity. Kissing his master for the rest of the days and nights his universe had to offer. _His_ master. Anakin liked the sound of that.

They could have been kissing for years or for seconds, but eventually Obi-Wan pulled away, lips plump and pupils blown. He was a work of art. As the Obi-Wan induced haze wore off of his mind, Anakin began to panic. Obi-Wan stared intently at his padawan, face betraying no sign of emotions. But Anakin could feel Obi-Wan through their bond. His emotions weren’t quite as… raw as Anakin’s, but there was certainly confusion and hesitance. But there was also joy. Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up with a smile. “Oh, my padawan,” Obi-Wan smiled fondly, running his fingers through Anakin’s hair. Anakin was silent for a moment, listening to the sound of Obi-Wan’s ragged breath above him, feeling it on his lips. “Oh, my master,” Anakin echoed, mirroring Obi-Wan’s smile. Their lips met once more in a soft kiss. Anakin was sure that Obi-Wan could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Obi-Wan rested his head on Anakin’s shoulder, his well trimmed beard tickling the skin that was left uncovered by his padawan’s tunic.

They stayed like that for a while, chests rising and falling together. Neither spoke, but both knew. This was out of their control. That they were fated to be together. And that they would be alright.

 

**Author's Note:**

> keep up with me on [tumblr](http://flywalkers.tumblr.com/) in between posts! feel free to send me prompts and stuff on there. comments and kudos are also always a thing that u can do <3


End file.
